Sapphire the Warriorfox
by Sapphire-Shimmer
Summary: A fox breaks away from the vermin horde that found her, repulsed by killing and stealing, and goes to Redwall. When the same vermin clan attacks, can she turn against the very ones who raised her from a babe?


**Sapphire the Warriorfox**

**A tale from Redwall**

In which the white foxmaid Sapphire, with the mark of the pink speedwell flower on her paw, finds that she is repulsed by the killing and thievery of the vermin clan that raised her, finds Redwall and is gradually excepted. But, when the vermin clan attacks Redwall, can Sapphire turn against the very ones who raised her and save Redwall?

Book One: Foxbabe

Book Two: Escape

Book Three: Warriors Rise

**Book One: Foxbabe**

**Chapter 1**

Sarko Skrill looked down at the white foxbabe, as she whimpered softly under his gaze.

The evil stoat snarled at the babe's whimpers, snorting, "Yarr, ye better git tougher if ye wan' to live wid us." The tiny fox looked up at him with stunning blue eyes, and for a moment the stoat knew fear, for they were full of hatred in that waning moment. He brushed it off, knowing the fox only a babe.

"Yarr harr, ye be a tough 'un when ye grows. Me be callin' 'er Sapp'ire 'cause of 'er sapp'ire eyes. " His many pieces of stolen jewelry clanked in the wind, as his ripped, battle-scarred blue tunic flapped. He made a fearsome site, with a large, curved blade tucked into a jewel-encrusted belt. His face was covered with scars, from countless seasons of battling other bands, and killing, marauding, and stealing from honest creatures. He was chief of the Rastor clan of vermin, who would mercilessly kill anybeast that stood between them and plunder. He had found a white foxbabe lying in some grass, and he took her in, trying to make her one of the Rastor clan.

"Yarr, ye cud be 'ee Rastor chief one day," he thought to himself. He went into his tent, for it was nighttime, and went to sleep.

* * *

At Redwall Abbey, Abbess Sorra tossed and turned in bed, trying to sleep. Something was keeping her up. She thought about the feast tomorrow, for Lord Russano. He was visiting the Abbe, for he had not been here since the time of Deyna. Something else was keeping her up. Her right paw had been tingling all day, and whenever her paw tingled, there was bound to be trouble.

"I know there will be trouble, but what could it be?" she thought. She finally fell into a fitful sleep.

During her sleep, she dreamt of Martin the Warrior. He recited this poem clearly for her once, then he faded into the endless realm of dreams.

"When Redwall falls in times of peril,

An unlikely one will save us all,

A white one we consider vermin,

Will save this Abbey from it's fall.

A one marked like,

An elder once was,

Ran from her vermin clan,

Because,

She finds Redwall,

Six seasons on,

And uses my sword,

Above the tapestry in Great Hall.

Help her, she looks like bad,

But in fact she's only good,

So aid her on her path,

And you all will say you could."

* * *

Badger Lord Russano the Wise was almost to Redwall.

"Colonel Dilly, do you think we should be at Redwall by tomorrow?"

"Yes, I blinkin' jolly well do, sah!" replied the garrulous hare. "Ahh, jolly ole Redwall, with it's top-hole vittles," he mumbled to himself, for hares are known to have insatiable appetites.

A score of hares and the famous Badger Lord marched on, towards Redwall.

**Chapter 2**

At the Rastor camp, Sarko was in a bad mood. He snarled at anyone who past him, and nobeast thought they would survive getting on his bad side today.

A rat named Ripback said, "Wut we doin' terday, Chief?"

"Yarr, dun't talk ter me, rat!" growled Sarko, and in one swift movement, he nicked Ripback's ear.

"Ow, aye, I'll git 'im fer that sumday," mumbled the unfortunate Ripback as he walked away, rubbing his ear.

Sarko walked in to look at Sapphire. She was eating, but refusing any meat other than fishes.

"She ain't a proper fox, Chief," said the foxmaid who had been commissioned to take care of her. Sarko grabbed her by the neck, and told the sputtering fox what he though of that.

"Then ye'll make 'er one, or I slays ye!" He dropped the fox, and she gulped.

"Yes, Chief," she replied, bowing her head disappointedly.

* * *

In Great Hall, every Redwaller was waiting for news of Russano's arrival.

"Burrhurr, zurr Marthen lukks noice oop thur," piped up Foremole Diggle.

Suddenly, the Abbess was worked into a frenzy. "Martin the Warrior visited me in a dream last night!" she cried. "I can remember what he told me! Well, here goes nothing," said the Abbess. The room fell silent as the Abbess recited Martin's poem.

"'When Redwall falls in times of peril,

An unlikely one will save us all,

A white one we consider vermin,

Will save this Abbey from it's fall.

A one marked like,

An elder once was,

Ran from her vermin clan,

Because,

She finds Redwall,

Six seasons on,

And uses my sword,

Above the tapestry in Great Hall.

Help her, she looks like bad,

But in fact she's only good,

So aid her on her path,

And you all will say you could,'"

quoth the Abbess.


End file.
